Not what I expected but better than I hoped
by k9rules1991
Summary: Ana and Christian meet in troubling circumstances. Can they find what they have always wanted?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own any of the fifty shades characters**

APOV:

Life doesn't always turn out the way you wanted it to. When I was younger I dreamed of being a first grade teacher and a mom/wife. Who knew I would end up here.

The men walked closer and closer to me but I couldn't scream, I couldn't run. I could smell the alcohol and I could smell the cheap cologne. The combined smells made me want to vomit and the looks in their bloodshot eyes made me want to curl up and cry. But I couldn't. I had to be strong. I had to be strong for him. My son needed me.

I straightened my stance and faced my fate with one goal—to survive.

CPOV:

Life doesn't always turn out the way you wanted it to. When I was younger I dreamed of being a doctor and a father/husband. Who knew I would end up here.

My brother, Elliot, had just fallen drunkenly into the taxi and I began my walk toward my apartment. The cool night breeze brought with it a sense of doom and trouble that I couldn't place.

Seattle was a wonderful city that was filled with young, lively people. Unfortunately I wasn't one of them. I was young but I have not found the one person or one thing that could bring happiness into my life. I was desperate to find that and jealous of those who have.

Before I turned the final corner to reach my apartment I saw them. I didn't see the three large men descending upon her. I did not see her body trembling. I saw the strength and determination in her eyes. I knew I had to help this beautiful woman.

**Let me know what you think.. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own any of the fifty shades characters...OMG I am shocked by the response I got! Thank you all so very much! I hope I live up to the expectations set by last chapter. **

APOV:

"Come on gorgeous, we just want to have a little fun." One of the men slurred at me while waving a knife in his hand.

I turned my head away from them, bracing myself for what was to come. However, when I looked toward the street I noticed a pair of breathtakingly handsome gray eyes. It was like they were pleading with me to escape and save myself. As I looked I could smell the men getting closer to me but I was lost in these eyes trying to get my feet to do as they commanded of me.

His eyes shifted toward the men and when they met mine again there was a look of anger and determination that oddly enough granted me hope. Hope that I would see my son again. Hope that this would all be over soon. I didn't know this man but I trusted him. I trusted him completely.

As he approached the oblivious men descending upon me he took off his black suede jacket and threw it to the side. I felt a cold, clammy hand upon my face and I was forced to look away from my savior and into the eyes of evil. Evil was smiling at me and I could see his sinister plan for me dancing in his cold eyes. However, as soon as our eyes met he was falling from an impact of some sort. Falling on top of me. The man with a knife in his hand. Thankfully, the pain from the knife entering my arm was dulled as my head fell upon the hard concrete.

CPOV:

I kept looking at these beautifully strong eyes and begged her to escape. How could she not scream or try to run away? It was like she was determined to accept what was happening to her as fate. Well, I would not allow such a horrible thing to happen to this brave woman.

I started moving forward, being drawn by the desire to save her and the anger toward these vile creatures. I removed my jacket and cast it aside. It didn't matter. Nothing in my life truly mattered until this very moment. What I was doing right now mattered.

Thinking back on the defense classes I had as a child, and continued on as an adult, I tore my eyes away from hers and started in on the men. I froze when I noticed one was touching her, but only for a mere blink of an eye. This contact only fueled me further. Blindly I fell into an aggressive battle to save her and due to the lack of balance from these drunken men and the growing crowd behind me, I won. Or at least I thought I did.

When I looked back to find the girl, she was lying on the floor with blood flowing out of her arm where a knife was placed. She was unconscious and it was entirely my fault. I ran to her hoping I could save her.

"miss, miss.. can you hear me? Miss open your eyes. Come on I need to see those beautiful eyes of yours." I pleaded nervously. When she didn't respond I lifted her easily into my arms and calculated the best route to the hospital, a.k.a my office. It was about 10 blocks from here and there were no taxis insight at the moment. I started walking with her being careful of her arm and head.

Once we reached the hospital I called for an operating room and started scrubbing in. She was going to be okay. She had to be. I had a feeling that I have just found that someone and I didn't even know her name.

**Let me know what you think.. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own any of the fifty shades characters**

CPOV:

"We have a female, mid-twenties, knife wound to arm and possible concussion. We need to stop the bleeding of the arm immediately!" I shout at my operating team.

I work fast to find the source of the bleeding and fix the artery that has been damaged. My heart is beating in double-time as I work on the woman in front of me. I could lose myself in her beauty yet I must remain focused to save her.

"She's coding!" One of the nurses informs me and I feel my body shutting down at the mere thought of losing this woman I don't even know. I quickly finish her stiches and reach for the paddles.

"Clear!" I shout and then press the paddles to her fragile frame while praying that this works.

Beep…beep…beep….

Once we bring her back I send her out to get a head scan to know the extent of her head trauma.

While I am waiting for the results, I head to the break room to get a cup of coffee and to reflect upon all that has happened. This woman. This woman I don't even know has thrust herself so far into my brain and even my heart that I can't get her out and I don't think I want to. How strange! This woman could be married with children for all I know. She could be fighting for her life to see her husband and I almost lost her because of my own selfish desires toward her. These thoughts bring with them thoughts of people to inform and awkward introductions when she does finally wake up.

Dr. Trevelayn enters the room.

"Well she has a pretty serious concussion with some brain swelling. However, I believe that with some rest and proper medication she will be able to recover rather well. I have set her up in a room on the 4th floor. Right now she is sleeping but she should be able to wake-up soon. She will have one mighty headache though." Grace informs me, bringing with her the scans of our girl's head/brain.

I thank her but as I start to leave she stops me.

"Christian, what exactly happened tonight? How did you find this girl?" Grace asks with large worried eyes.

I explain to her about seeing this woman in the alley and needing to save her.

"You are a true hero Christian and I am sure this girl will be very thankful. I don't know why but I have a feeling this will lead to great things for you." She smiles brightly at me.

"Oh thank you so much wise fortune cookie." I smirk at her and toward the door.

"Her name is Anastasia, Anastasia Steele." She announces through her quiet laughter.

"How did you find that out?"

"A nurse found a wallet in the jacket you removed from her before you started surgery. She is in room 415."

"Thanks-mom." I reply quietly and head to see this Anastasia Steele.

A few hours later, I find myself sitting at her bedside holding her hand in my own.

We have contacted her home but there was no answer. We also contacted a man named Ray Steele, who I feared to be her husband but found out it was her father, and he informed us that he was on his way from Portland. Other than that we were stuck until she graces us with those beautiful blue eyes.

I am vaguely aware of the small circles that I have repeatedly traced on her hand when I hear a loud throat clearing behind me.

"Who the hell are you?" The gruff man with a mustache demands from me.

"I am Grey, may I ask who you are?"

"I am Ray Steele, Anastasia's father. Sorry, I am just a little protective after hearing what happened to my little girl." He answers quietly.

"I completely understand sir. She has us all a little protective of her here. She is still out from the medication but we believe she will be waking within the hour." I inform him while keeping my eyes on my hand on the bed.

"Where is Evan?" He asks as his eyes search the room.

" Who is Evan?" I ask curiously. I fully turn my body toward the man waiting for his reply.

"Her son. Her two year old son."

My face pales and my heart speeds up. So I guess I was right to assume she was taken. Of course she is, look at her.

My fears are set aside when I hear a whispered voice from beside me- "Dad?"

**Let me know what you think…Please review and keep reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own any of the fifty shades characters**

APOV:

I could hear the sound of continuous beeping in the background but I just couldn't bring it to focus. My thoughts were muddled with gray eyes and my son. Where is he? Is he ok? Who was that beautiful man who saved me? Where am I? How did I get here-wherever here is?

I kept trying to replay all of the parts that I remember about the past 24 hours but each time I remembered even the tiniest detail, it faded away into the darkness.

Suddenly I was able to recognize voices around me. The darkness was lifting. Who was that I was hearing? I know that voice!

"Dad?"

"Oh-oh baby girl! I'm here! What do you need? Are you in any pain?" He asked frantically. He was always one to worry—a trait I definitely inherited from him.

" Dad, I'm fine, honest. I am just a little tired and confused. Where am I anyway? How did you get here?"

"Umm if you don't mind I believe I can answer some of those questions for you Anastasia." A soothing voice answered me quite unexpectedly. I looked over and was met with the gray from my dreams. It was him. He saved me. The night of horror came back to me and I remember everything.

"It's you!" I whispered at him in disbelief. " Why are you here? I mean um—thank you, thank you for saving me-"

"Christian, Grey." He informed me with a smile. " It was my pleasure to help you during your time of need Anastasia. I brought you here so we could sew up your arm and scan your head after your fall. We were able to contact your father shortly after we brought you in and he came right away. I must ask you though, are you in any pain? Do you need anything Anastasia?"

His eyes bore into mine and the only thing I wanted to do was answer—_you, I need you! _

However my head had a different plan as I began to feel the dull pain increase into a throbbing headache.

"Can I get something for this horrible headache ? By the way, call me Ana please." I gave him a shy smile.

" I will absolutely get you something, Ana, and you can call me Christian-after all, I did save your life tonight, we don't have to be so formal." He winked at me and then walked out the room. He was a truly dazzling man.

"Ana, what happened? Where is Evan?" My dad asked, clearing my mind of all thoughts of the hotty doctor. _Well maybe not all thoughts_.

" I am pretty sure he is still at my neighbor's apartment, Ms. Hartly. She watches him for me sometimes when I have to work. I remember I got called into work because one of my co-workers got sick. When I left the bar after my shift, these men were following me and cornered me into the alley. , I mean Christian, saved me. Oh but I have to call Ms. Hartly! She is probably so worried, and Evan! I need to see them Dad—ow!" My headache interrupted my pleading just as the hot doctor came in with my pain pills.

"Here, take these Ana. I wanted to let you know the extent of your injuries and talk about your release from the hospital." He looked almost sad about the last part but I couldn't be sure.

"Please, I am fine, I need to go get my son from his sitter's." I begged him.

"Ana, you had a concussion and a knife in your arm. I was able to stop the bleeding in your arm and gave you some stiches but your head still needs time to recover. You will have to stay here just a few more days so we can make sure you are safe. We can call your husband or boyfriend for you so they can pick your son up?" He offered casually.

"I don't have either . All I have is Evan." I started to cry and that just made my head hurt worse.

"Baby girl, I will go pick up Evan and bring him back here so you can see him. He can stay with me in my hotel at night until you get released." My dad suggested. He doesn't know how to deal with crying women so after I agreed and gave him the address and phone number, he was on his way.

"Ana, Ana, please stop crying. I know being here sucks but I just need to make sure you are safe and that your head is ok." Christian came closer and put his hand softly on my back and started rubbing soothingly. However soothing his movements were, his words shocked me.

"Why?" I pulled my hands away from my face and stared up at him.

"Why what?" He asked clearly puzzled about the question.

"Why do you need to make sure I am ok? What does it matter to you?" I think the part that confused me the most about it was why this beautiful man would care so much about me. I know he is a doctor and he is supposed to make sure his patients are ok before they leave, but something about the way he said it made it sound like he, as in Christian vs. , had to know I was ok.

"I am a doctor first and foremost Ana. However, I can't deny this strange desire to keep you safe that resides within me." He turned away, blushing I think, and walked out of the room.

Well he just created all sorts of strange desires within me now, so I guess we are even.

**Let me know what you think…Please review and keep reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own any of the fifty shades characters**

CPOV:

_Stupid! Stupid!_ _Why did I say that? I feel protective of you? Great I am a stalker now!_

I head out of Ana's room, at least my body does for my head and heart always feel left behind, and continue my rounds to observe my other patients.

She is so mesmerizing that I can't control what I say around her, what I just said stands as proof.

I was so elated to learn that she was unattached but I was also curious as to how little Evan came to be. Did she get a divorce, was it planned, did he abuse her and she had to run away?

The last though stopped me dead in my tracks with my fists clenched. If anyone dare hurt her…see there I go again with the stalker tendencies. She doesn't belong to me. Not yet anyway.

I nod at the appropriate people as I pass through the halls and I give the proper instructions to patients and nurses but I long to be back in the room with the brave eyes that held me captive not too long ago.

Finally my time to check on Ana has come so I practically run to her room. I knock on the door out of courtesy but don't wait for a response before I barge in- my excitement too great to control.

Standing before me is Ana. A practically naked Ana. She is receiving a sponge bath from one of the attending nurses, nothing remotely out of the ordinary about it. I should walk out of the room and apologize to her once I am able to face her again. I should cover my eyes so not to cause her further embarrassment. I should do those things, I really, really should. However, I find myself examining first her long slender legs that seem to go on for miles. Her tan travels so far up her leg that it leaves one to wonder if perhaps she lies out somewhere, just like she is now, free from the fear that someone might see or excited by the chance that someone might. My eyes continue north, following every curve of her slender body and wishing more than anything that there was not anyone else in the room with us. Nevertheless, a throat clearing but the unwanted third party brings me back to the embarrassment that I am causing Ana.

I quickly apologize, close the door and go to find the nearest men's room.

Alright, so I have been avoiding her. Not that my brain would ever let me fully avoid her, but I have been doing so physically.

I did an extra set of rounds, skipping over her room. I went for a quick dinner break and talked with a few nurses and doctors on the floor. There was no more ways to avoid her. I was her doctor after all.

I reached her door with a snail's pace and knocked loudly and waited for a response. When I got the ok to come in, I entered sheepishly and I would not meet her eyes.

"Dr. Grey. Dr. Grey there is someone I would like you to meet." Ana announced to me with a strong, steady voice that sounded so innocent and pure at the same time.

"Christian, it's ok. I'm ok. We are ok." She whispered to me as I checked her vitals on the machine by her bed. I finally looked up at her and saw the small smile on her lips before I noticed the beautiful little boy in her lap.

"Christian this is my son, Evan. Evan this is . He is going to be taking care of mommy." She sweetly informed her son.

"You going to fix mommy's owies?" Evan looked up at me curiously.

" You bet little man! I promise to fix all of your mommy's owies." I told him with a smile but winked up at Ana. Of course, she blushed.

"Mommy said I has to stay with my grampie becaws she is here. I don't want her to be here Dawctor man." Evan started to tear up so I quickly tried to cheer him up.

" Have you ever been sick before Evan?"

"mmhmm"

" Did your mommy take care of you and keep you in bed?"

"yeah, and she makes yummy soup that makes me feel better." He smiled widely, obviously remembering this delicious soup.

"Well Evan, I have to take care of your mommy so she can feel better. Besides, you will have lots of fun with your grampie. I know for a fact you will get to see your mommy a lot while she is here. You just can't sleep here because mommy needs her rest to get better." I try to water down my bedside manner for this adorable little boy in front of me. He seems to have bought it.

"Ok. I guess I can go with grampie. Umm man, do you have any suckers?" Evan asks shyly.

"How about we go find some. I am sure one of the nurses has one!" I look to Ana for permission. When she nods her head, I grab Evan and carry him out into the hallway to hunt down some suckers. Hey, if I could get some answers about Ana from this little trip, where is the harm? Right?

**Let me know what you think…Please review and keep reading! Thank you to all of you that review my story. I am shocked by how many of you are getting involved in the story! Thank you also to those of you who favorite or follow my story! I love those e-mail notifications!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own any of the fifty shades characters**

APOV:

"Do you need anything Ana?" My dad asked for the hundredth time as he was preparing to take Evan back to his hotel for the night.

" No dad, like I said before, I will be fine. Don't worry about me. Hopefully I can get out of this torture chamber tomorrow and then you can go back home." I informed him slightly frustrated that he is treating me like a child.

"Hey I take offense!" Christian exclaims in mock hurt as he enters my room.

"Alright, well I am going to take off then. Be good Ana, I don't want any bad reports from the doctor here. Evan, say goodbye to your mom!"

Evan leans over in his grandpa's arms and plants a loud kiss on my cheek. As he is being toted out the door he waves sleepily at .

"He's a cute kid, Ana." Christian states awkwardly after the door to her room is closed by her father.

"I like him." I reply with a blush…_I like you. A lot._

After that sponge bath incident earlier Christian has been avoiding all one-on-one time with me. I have to say that I was shocked when I saw him by the door but my body instantly heated as I watched his eyes roam over my body. When his face finally became level with mine, I could see the desire in his eyes but it was quickly replaced with embarrassment as he rushed out.

I tried to convey that there were no hard feelings, and while I believe he accepted my statement as fact, I still feel like he was pulling away from me. Of course, I have only known the man for what? 24 hours? Why did I care? Hmmmmmm-

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Christian coming over to check my arm. When his fingers grazed my bandage, I could hear the heart monitor speeding up in-time with my heartbeat. Every nerve and cell in body was on fire. He wasn't even touching my skin and my body responded to him.

"Are you okay Ana?" Christian asked with concern after hearing the effect he had on me but having no idea of the source.

"Umm. Yeah." I swallowed and looked up at him only to see his eyes darken as they stared at me. I licked my lips. He repeated my movement.

"Oh, sorry Doctor, I was just coming to check on Ms. Steele. I thought you went home for the night. Didn't your shift end already?" Our heads whip around to see one of the nurses standing in the doorway. Christian backs away from me and I want to curse at this infernal woman.

"Yeah, I was umm, I was just double checking her head and arm. She was asking about possible leaving tomorrow so I decided to stay for a little to observe her." Christian then turns to me. "Well, Miss Steele it seems that you might just get to leave tomorrow after all." I looked up to see his forced smile and the disappointment in his eyes.

The nurse decided that was a good enough reason for him to be there and decided to go check on other patients, leaving Christian and I alone once more.

"Christian-"

"Ana-"

"Please-go ahead Ana."

"Christian, umm do you want to…ummm..maybe stay with me a little while longer? I mean to get to know each other a little…If you don't have anything else to do that is..Oh what am I saying, of course you are probably tired. Who knows how long you have been worki-"

"Ana are you hungry?" Christian is smiling at me now.

"A little."

"Well I was going to order something and take it home with me. Did you want to have dinner with me? I could bring it here and we could get to know each other." His eyes are pleading for me to accept.

"That sounds wonderful!" I smile back at him.

We decide where we want to order from and Christian heads out the door to go pick it up a few minutes later.

I was just about to turn on the TV when the door flies open. It's Christian.

"Christian what are you doing? I thought you were going to get the food?" I am thoroughly confused as he quickly approaches my bedside.

"I forgot something really, really important." He whispers as he lifts his hand toward my face.

"Christian." I whisper back.

His hand finds its way into my hair and his other hand rests gently on my cheek.

Closer and closer. His face descends over mine and I have no knowledge of anything else other than his scent, his eyes, his hands, his lips.

Too many heartbeats later his lips finally meet mine and it is like something explodes within both of us. His lips are soft but commanding and dominating. I am in heaven. I snake my arm around and grab his head when I start to feel him pulling away.

"Ana." He breathes out as his lips move down to my throat.

I am so lost in this kiss, this moment that I am completely surprised when he eventually pulls away to answer his phone.

"I have to go, the food is ready." He smiles at me and plants one last kiss on my lips before heading toward the door.

"Don't go anywhere my Ana." He winks and me and then he is gone.

Where am I going to go? This man, this man owns me.

**Let me know what you think…Please review and keep reading! Thank you to all of you that review my story. I am shocked by how many of you are getting involved in the story! Thank you also to those of you who favorite or follow my story! I love those e-mail notifications!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own any of the fifty shades characters**

CPOV:

That was by far the most intense kiss I have ever had in my life. I loved every second of it. I finally got to kiss Ana.

Ana, oh my Ana. I have had a connection to her since the moment our eyes locked in the alley but now after that kiss I feel like we are tethered together, two halves of a whole. I can't wait to get to know more about her tonight during dinner. I hate to admit that I was unable to bribe a 2.5 year old with suckers in exchange for information about his mom. He just wanted the sucker and I would do anything to please the little guy.

I ran down the street to the Chinese restaurant that the hospital frequently uses. The owners know me well and ask how I am doing. I just want to get back to my Ana. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I have paid for my food and am on my way back to her.

Many of the nurses and Doctors stop me on my way to ask about this and that. I just want to get back to my Ana.

When I finally enter her room, with a big grin on my face, I watch her from the doorway as she stares intently at the television. She isn't really watching, she is waiting. Waiting for me.

I walk the rest of the way into the room and she smiles at me while turning off the television. I quickly dish out the food and Ana digs right in.

"Hungry?" I chuckle.

"Starving! You know you should put more on those trays that you bring to the patients. It is not nearly enough!" She complains in-between mouthfuls.

"Well I don't like to tattle but I did see your dad and Evan picking off a few things from your tray earlier." I inform her through laughter.

She huffs and crosses her arms over her chest but I can see the small smile. "Those stinkers."

"So Ana. I know we said we would talk and get to know each other. What is the real life story of Ana Steele?" I ask once we have calmed down and silence begins to engulf our dinner.

"Oh it really isn't all that interesting." She tries to sidestep my question but I won't have it. I am dying to know more about this gorgeous girl.

I reach out and take her hand and wait until our eyes lock.

"I beg to differ Ana. Please tell me?" I don't want to push her into doing something she doesn't want to but I want to know this. I need to know.

She solemnly nods and puts down her fork before beginning.

" When I was born, I lived with my mom and Ray, my dad, in Seattle. It was your basic childhood, went to school, played with friends, etc. Then when I was 6 my mom and dad got divorced and my mom wanted to move to Florida. I went with her after I found out that Ray wasn't really my father. My real dad never wanted me so Ray stepped up and took care of me and my mom. We lived in Florida for about a few years before my mom started seeing a guy named Ian. He was a really great guy and soon after they met they got married. That was when it all went downhill. Ian started drinking and yelling a lot. My mom would always say that it wasn't really him and that it was the alcohol. All I knew was that I was scared."

My heart broke for my Ana and all I wanted to do was find Ian and beat him to a pulp for yelling at her and making her so afraid. She continued after taking a shaky breath.

"One night he came into my room. I was supposed to be sleeping because it was way past my bedtime but I loved to read so I was laying with my head under the covers reading my newest book. I thought he was going to yell at me because of it but he told me he wouldn't tell my mom if I did him a favor. I could smell the alcohol on his breath..oh Christian I can't, I can't talk about this." She sobbed.

I moved over to join her on the bed and held her crying frame tightly against me. That bastard is going to die if I have anything to say about it.

"Shhh, Ana. It's ok. I promise. I will never let that happen to you again." I continued to whisper in her ear until her sobs quieted. I wanted to get her mind off of this terrible thing so I tried to talk about happy things.

"How did you end up back with Ray?" I smiled timidly down at her.

"After, that, I called Ray and he allowed me to come live with him. I never told him what happened because it was too difficult to talk about. After I left, I stopped talking to my mom. It was great living with Ray. I made the best friends when I went to high school. My best friend was named Kate. She was always getting me into and actually out of a lot of trouble. After a few visits to my house she had Ray wrapped around her finger. It definitely came in handy when I would come home past my curfew or drank too much at a party. We ended up going to college together. She met the love of her life there, John. They were perfect together. I never really found anything similar to that and I was always slightly jealous of them. I dated but nothing ever stuck. Anyway, around our senior year, Kate found out she was pregnant. She and John were so excited, he even proposed to her. I was getting my degree in early childhood education and Kate and I had plans to open our own daycare."

Her eyes get watery and I start to wonder why she is leaving out her own pregnancy but hold her tight me as she continues.

"When we graduated she was about 6 months along. We were able to find a building once we got our certification. John and I did all the loan and cleaning/painting work while Kate was put on bed rest. Our dream was finally coming true."

I saw her tears cascading down her cheek and I brought my cheek up to wipe them away. I wanted her to stop because I hated seeing her so sad.

" We were open for one day before Kate went into labor. She was at the hospital for 15 hours before their son graced us with his presence. He was beautiful, the exact blend of Kate and John. I went back to the daycare the next day with plans of meeting them for dinner at their house. Halfway through my shift I got a phone call. They got into a car accident on the way home from the hospital." She sobbed.

"I sped to the hospital and was told that it was too late. Kate and John were gone. I was surprised to find out that their son survived because of his car seat. It turns out they left him to me in their will."

"Evan?"

She nodded.

"I haven't been able to go back to the daycare. I still own it but I can't. I just can't."

My Ana. My precious, gorgeous Ana. I vowed then and there to bring happiness and joy into her life. I will protect her.

**Let me know what you think…Please review and keep reading! Thank you to all of you that review my story. I am shocked by how many of you are getting involved in the story! Thank you also to those of you who favorite or follow my story! I love those e-mail notifications!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own any of the fifty shades characters**

APOV:

I never told that story to anyone. Of course, who would I tell it to? Evan? Nevertheless I was surprised at how easily it was to share with Christian. I felt safe with him. I always wanted to feel this way.

"So Christian," I start after I have calmed down and we are laying down in my bed, "tell me about yourself. What is the story behind the great Christian Grey?" I ask and he stiffens beside me. I look up and see his lips set in a hard line and his jaw tighten.

I tentatively reach my hand up and cup his cheek.

"Hey. What's wrong?" I ask quietly.

He grabs my wrist and cautiously positions himself so he is hovering over me without causing me any pain. He moves both of my arms above my head and his lips quickly cover my own in a dominating kiss. His tongue quickly asking for entrance and I just as quickly grant it. I don't know his story or why he had that look on his face a moment ago but I know he needs this kiss. He needs me.

We continue our kiss until we can no longer survive without oxygen. Christian starts planting kisses down my neck and jawline. My body involuntarily shivers once he finds my favorite spot behind my ear. He groans in response and I am lost in the sensation as his hands begin to roam. They let go of my wrists and begin to trail down my arms and sides, eventually landing on my hips.

He grips them tightly and his kiss becomes, if it is even possible, more dominating. His tongue is roughly commanding submission from my own and I willingly give it to him. I lower my arms to be able to grip his shoulders and back but my stiches are tugged by something I can't see and I cry out. Christian freezes.

"Ana, oh Ana, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Are you ok? Do you need pain meds? Tell me, my Ana, how can I make the pain go away?" Christian breathes out raggedly with concern clearly visible on his face.

"I'm fine, I promise, I just tugged my stiches. We can go back to what we were doing. I was really enjoying it." I whisper back. He lightly chuckles and moves back to the other side of the bed. Well, that sucks.

"I'm sorry Ana. I don't like to think about my past. It wasn't..It wasn't all rainbows and butterflies. I worked hard to get where I am Ana and I have a hard time going back. However, I know that isn't fair since you shared such a difficult story yourself. I..I..I was born to a druggie mom and an abusive father. They never wanted me and showed it every chance they could. I was starved, burned, and beaten."

I gripped him tighter and prayed that I could take those awful memories away from this generous, gorgeous man beside me.

" I don't think I can handle going into detail tonight, my Ana. I will tell you that I was eventually saved from that life. When I ten my teacher noticed something was wrong right when the year started. She called CPS and I was removed from my home. From there I was sent to a foster home where I was frequently bullied by the other children. I started becoming depressed and angry. I was angry at everyone and everything. My grades started falling and that same teacher recommended me to the school counselor. I was reluctant at first but ended up enjoying the opportunity to vent about my struggles to someone who wouldn't ridicule or judge me. As a matter of fact, and this may sound like some hallmark movie, she ended up legally adopting me. I owe my mom everything, she changed my whole life."

I silently rejoiced this man's new adopted mother for saving him and molding him into the incredible man he is today.

"Christian, with all that you survived, I am so happy you finally found your happiness."

He gently leaned over and kissed me on the lips.

"I did Ana. I found my happiness with you and Evan." I think I just melted.

For the rest of the night we lay side-by-side holding hands and getting to know the little things about each other. He liked comedies and horror movies while I like romance and Disney movies (blame Evan). We both liked Chinese food and jazz music. His first kiss was when he was 14 by a girl he took to the school dance. Mine was when I was 16 by the first boy to ask me on a date. He has a brother and a sister (from his adoptive parents), along with a brother-in-law and two nieces. I just had Evan.

"So, what were you doing out that night?" He suddenly asked as the sun started to rise. We apparently talked all night, not that I was complaining.

" Well, I was actually on a blind-date. My neighbor, who was watching Evan, has been badgering me to go out with her nephew. I have continuously declined but she would not stop."

"Don't tell me he was one of those men." Christian begs with anger coloring his voice. I place a calming hand on his leg and shake my head.

"No, I was walking back home from the restaurant. He drove and didn't want to risk driving through my neighborhood because his aunt has told him of all the crime in the area. Needless to say, there will be no second date." I huff.

Christian interlocks our fingers and squeezes my hand. I look up at him and he stares back at me fondly.

"I am really glad to hear it Ana. I was hoping to be your only date from now on." He informs me seriously.

" I would like nothing more. What were you doing there, my knight in shining armor?"

" My brother wanted to meet for drinks at a club he owns down the street. I am not much of a drinker but I miss hanging out with him so I agreed. Unfortunately he did not have such innocent intentions. When I arrived, there were two women sitting one on each side of my brother." I tensed at the thought of these other women. I bet they were beautiful blondes. He deserves a beautiful blonde, not someone tied down with a 2 year old. Did he kiss them? Dance with one of them? Did I ruin his plans to meet one of them later?

He squeezes my hand but I refuse to respond, so lost in my own spiraling agony. As quickly as I can blink he is hovering over me and bringing his lips crashing down on mine. This kiss isn't dominating or too tender. This kiss is making a statement. He is trying to convey a message of hope and trust.

"Ana, I promise you, nothing happened. My brother was drunk by the time I got there. I quickly dragged his ass out and sent him home in a taxi. I never gave those girls another look. However, a few minutes later I found a girl I never wanted to look away from." He told me quietly and then kissed me for what seemed like hours when it was happening but once our lips parted, felt like only mere seconds. I want this man. I want this man in every way possible.

**Let me know what you think…Please review and keep reading! Thank you to all of you that review my story. I am shocked by how many of you are getting involved in the story! Thank you also to those of you who favorite or follow my story! I love those e-mail notifications!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own any of the fifty shades characters**

CPOV:

I wake up with the sun shining through the curtains in my bedroom window. My first, as always, is my Ana. Her beautiful smile, her kissable lips, her gorgeous eyes, her generous soul. Ana. It has been two weeks since the night my life changed for the better. Ana went home the morning after our dinner date and while we have talked on the phone nightly, I miss her.

She and Evan have come over a few times for dinner and a movie but always left before he fell asleep. I miss her. I just want to hold her and protect her all day and all night. Am I crazy? Probably. I roll out of bed and head to the shower to quickly relieve my morning problem and then get dressed for work.

**Hey Gorgeous Girl! I just wanted to wish you a good morning and I can't wait for our date –Christian**

I send off a quick text to my Ana and head downstairs for breakfast.

When I first bought this house I felt that it was a cozy home that was just perfect for a single guy with a job and income like mine. Well, that is what my mom told me anyway when she found it. However, ever since I met Ana my house feels empty and too big for just me. I was going to ask her to move in with me tonight. Not only did I want her here for my own selfish reasons, but I know how dangerous her neighborhood and apartment are. I just want her and Evan safe. Too many times have I seen families torn apart due to criminal acts or horrible accidents. Now that I have them, I can't let them go.

**Good morning Handsome Man! I hope you have a boring day and I can't wait for our date either. Xoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- Ana p.s. too many kisses? **

I smile at her response. Ever since I called her one night, upset about losing one patient and overwhelmed in the emergency room traffic, she has been wishing me boring days at work. I hope I have one too because there is no way I want to miss this date with her.

**Never. –xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx give Evan one of those x's and an o but the rest are yours-Christian**

I grab my coffee and head out the door to begin my day. Hopefully this is one of the last days I will have to leave an empty house.

In one of our phone conversations Ana expressed a passion for writing and she has even written a few poems for me that I thought were absolutely amazing. After much coaxing, and because I know she isn't ready to go back to the daycare, I convinced her to start writing her first novel. She is very secretive about it but I keep telling her that it will be a hit.

After two car accidents, a shot police officer, three babies delivered, and countless broken bones I head on my lunch break and decide to send Ana some flowers to brighten her day. I go to the breakroom and grab my wallet from my locker and run to the florist across the street.

"Hi, how can I help you sir?" An elderly lady asks from behind the counter. She smiles politely at me and I smile back.

"Hello, I need to send a bouquet of flowers to my girlfriend." I state, feeling silly since I am standing in a flower shop and have no idea what flower to get.

"Well what is the occasion?" She asks kindly, she must see a lot of frazzled and lost boyfriends/husbands.

"We have a date tonight and I just wanted to brighten her day. We just started dating two weeks ago but I can't stop thinking about this girl. She is absolutely amazing." I sigh.

"Well here let me show you some and tell you what they symbolize and you can tell me if they send the message you want." She starts giving me a tour of the flowers and telling me the names and meanings as I follow behind and listen intently.

"And here we have the anemone which symbolizes anticipation. Then we have…" I cut her off swiftly.

"That's it! It says it all! I'll take a bouquet of them and can I write a card?" I follow the lady to the counter as she wraps up the flowers and hands me a small card and a pen.

_My dearest Ana,_

_ I have not been able to stop thinking about you since the moment we met. You consume my every thought and my whole being. I am sending you these flowers, that represent anticipation, as not only a way to convey my anxiousness for this evening but also to show my excitement for our future. I know it soon babe, but we have a future-you and I- and I can't wait for it to start tonight. _

_Yours completely,_

_Christian_

I give the card and pen back to the lady and give her Ana's address. I smile all the way back to the hospital and for the rest of my shift. Thankfully 6 o'clock comes quickly and I rush back to the breakroom to change and get to my Ana.

**Thank you for the beautiful flowers Christian. I can't explain to you how much your words mean to me but hopefully I can show you soon. I am excited too. For everything. Xoxxxoxoxoxxxxx- Ana**

**Glad you liked them baby, I meant every word. Just got off of work and am heading to my house to shower and change. Be ready at 7? Xxxx Christian**

**Not if you continue to tell me about you in the shower. Haha. See you then ;) – Ana**

Once I reach my apartment I run up the stairs, nearly face planting a few times, to my master bedroom. A room I could soon share with my Ana. I quickly strip and jump in the shower. Now, I have never been a long shower taker but I do believe you could have timed me at 15 seconds. Possibly a world-record.

As I walk out of my bathroom and quickly dress in a pair of navy blue slacks and a gray sweater with a white button up shirt underneath. I was planning on surprising her with a picnic in the park to watch the sunset and then maybe go to a movie and sit in the back row.

I grab my car keys, wallet, and the set of keys I had made for her earlier this week, along with the picnic basket and some chilled champagne from the fridge. When I get in the car and pull out into the street I can feel my heart racing with excitement.

I finally make it out into the main road. Traffic.

**Let me know what you think…Please review and keep reading! Thank you to all of you that review my story. I am shocked by how many of you are getting involved in the story! Thank you also to those of you who favorite or follow my story! I love those e-mail notifications!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own any of the fifty shades characters**

APOV:

I can't believe I was going on a date with Christian tonight. He was the most amazing man I have ever met. He made me feel something that I haven't felt in a really long time. Something that meant more to me than any amount of gifts ever could…he made me feel safe and he made me feel loved.

Every night he called and we shared our day with each other. Even Evan got in on the phone calls occasionally. As strange as it may sound, having only known each other for the past two weeks, I am falling in love with this man. I love him because of the way he cares for me and my son. I love him because of the passion he has for his job. I love him for his sense of humor that he rarely shows to anyone but that he shares with me every night. I love his love for his family and friends. I love him. It's crazy and unbelievably too soon but I can't stop it or slow it down. I, Anastasia Steele, love Christian Grey with all of my heart.

I had just finished getting dressed changed Evan into his pajamas when I heard a soft knock on the door. `Checking my face in the mirror one last time, I look through the peep-hole and see a gorgeous face waiting patiently at the other end.

"Evan, guess who is here?" I call to my son. He quickly runs over to me and I scoop him up and open the door.

"Well hello there Miss Maria. Are you and Evan going to have fun tonight with your mommy?" I say to the gorgeous little three year old in front of me.

"Hi Miss Ana. Yep! We are going to have loads of fun while you go on your, what was it called mommy?" She looks up curiously at her mother, Kate. (I know that was the name of her friend who died but I decided to bring in another Kate—the other was Katelyn and this one is Katherine).

"A date sweetie. My don't you look gorgeous Ana." Kate smiled at me as she appraised my outfit. I met Kate a year after I moved into this apartment with Evan. She lives a few blocks away and we became fast friends.

"Thanks, you don't think it is too casual? Or am I overdressed?" I start to question my choices when a soft tug on my black wrap dress draws my attention.

"You look really pwetty mommy." Evan declares. My little man always knows what to say.

"I would have to agree. However, might I add: stunning, breathtaking, beautiful, sinful, and mesmerizing." I hear from the doorway. Leaning against the open doorway is Christian Grey. Let me rephrase that. Leaning, sexily, against my open doorway is the Christian Grey in a freaking hot pair of black slacks, a light blue button up with just enough buttons left open to make me want to rip it off of him and take him right now.

"Hey Christian. This is my friend Kate. She lives a few blocks down. She is going to be taking Evan back to her place for the night. And this gorgeous girl right here," I state as I lift Maria into my arms, "is Maria. She is Kate's adorable 3 year old."

Christian and Kate shake hands and then he greets Maria with a kiss on the hand and cheek. Evan quickly grabs his hand and proceeds to give Christian a tour of the house and all of his toys with Maria following closely behind.

"Wow! Ana. I have never seen a guy that gorgeous. Care to share?"

"I don't think so. Although I may have to fight your daughter off. Look at her." We break out into a fit of laughter until they return to the front entry way. I quickly grab Evan's coat and shoes and put them on him.

"Are you going to be a good boy for Ms. Kate?" I ask him.

" Yep! I always good mommy!" He states proudly.

"That you are buddy." I kiss his forehead and take his hand. I start to grab his backpack but Christian beats me to it.

"Please, allow me. Give me your keys and I will lock the door as we leave." I hand him my keys and follow Kate out the door.

Once we are all on the street we say our goodbyes as they all load into Kate's mini-van and Christian and I head off in his Audi.

"I am so excited for tonight Christian." He smiles brightly and I smile just as brightly back at him.

Our hands eventually find each other and our fingers intertwine for the rest of the ride. I don't know where we are going because he refuses to give me even the tiniest hint. I guess I will just enjoy the ride.

I didn't realize I was falling asleep until I am coaxed awake by soft lips on mine. Mmmm. What a great way to wake up.

"Ana, Ana, we are here baby." Christian whispers into my ear.

I open my eyes and look out the window. We are at a beautiful park that I have brought Evan to a few times. However, there are no other children here.

Christian comes around and opens my door and helps me out of the car. I take his hand and start walking toward the playground. I notice he is carrying a picnic basket and blanket in his other hand.

Once we arrive at a location deemed acceptable, Christian spreads the blanket out and we both sit on top of it, side-by-side. We easily fall into our usual banter as we eat the wonderful spread that Christian has prepared. Just as the sun begins to set and the sky has turned a beautiful purple and orange, Christian turns to me with a small box in his hand.

"Ana, I haven't been able to get you out of my head from the moment I met you and I hope I never do. I know this is soon but it just feels so right with us Ana. I need to tell you how I feel. I'm-I'm in love with you."

No sooner than the last word falls from his lips are my lips crashing into his. He loves me. He really loves me.

"I absolutely love you too Christian!"

We continue to kiss with a passion I have never experienced but longed for.

"Move-in with me Ana. Stay with me forever. You, me, and Evan." He whispers.

I am taken aback and I have to physically release myself from his hold. I get up and start walking away when I feel Christian follow me.

"Just give me one minute babe. I do love you, I just need to think for a second." He nods his head and I head over to the swing set.

As I sit and swing my legs back and forth I think about what he has asked of me. My gut instinct was to say yes, no questions asked. However, I have a child to take care of. Not to say Christian wouldn't be a great father figure for Evan, but what if we don't work out? Even as I think this my heart breaks and my body shivers. I do love him. Getting to wake up next to him and feeling the safety and love he gives to me on a daily basis would be amazing.

I slowly rise for the swing and walk back over to my man. My home.

"Yes."

Christian rises to his feet and swings me around in excitement. God I love this man.

"Stay the night with me Ana. I don't care what we do, I just want to feel you in my arms."

"Yes." I have a feeling that I will be saying that a lot when it comes to the gorgeous man in front of me.

**Let me know what you think…Please review and keep reading! Thank you to all of you that review my story. I am shocked by how many of you are getting involved in the story! Thank you also to those of you who favorite or follow my story! I love those e-mail notifications!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I do not own any of the fifty shades characters**

CPOV:

A week after I asked my beloved Ana to move-in with me we were bringing her boxes and furniture into my house with Evan following closely behind me throughout the day. I have never been one to move fast in a relationship but everything about me and Ana seems right on track.

We were a little worried about how Evan would handle the move from the only home he really remembers but he absolutely loves having his own room and the monkey decorations that my sister, Mia painted on the walls is an added bonus.

Speaking of Mia, we were expecting my family over for dinner this evening as a way for them to get to know this most amazing woman in my life. I personally was excited to introduce them but I could tell Ana was nervous and my whispered reassurances throughout the day have not calmed her.

After placing the last box on the ground by the kitchen counter, I go upstairs to check on my girl. As I walk to our room I send Evan, who is still following me, to his room to play while I go check on mommy. He quickly leaves my side and I can see him rummaging through his brand new toy chest for something to play with.

I continue my way into our room and spot my beautiful Ana standing in front of the mirror in a sinful red lace bra and matching red lace panties. Momentarily stunned by her beauty I am unable to form any coherent thought or action until my beauty clears her throat and turns to face me with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Love, you look absolutely ravishing!" I finally blurt out as I cross the room to her. I quickly wrap my arm around her waist and pull her toward me as my lips take claim of hers. Our tongues eventually join in on our passionate kiss and we are both left breathless. I slowly plant kisses down her jaw and begin to suck on the skin at the base of her neck as she moans in pleasure.

"Christian, as much as I would love to continue, we have to get ready for your family." She says reluctantly. I know she is right but I can't help the disappointment I feel as I force myself to release her smooth body from my arms.

She takes a moment to calm her breathing before kissing me chastely and grabbing a black dress from the bed and pulling it down over her head. I begin to head into the closet to change my t-shirt and jeans into a nice button down and black slacks. When I come back out, Ana has left the room and I can hear her talking to Evan as they both travel down the stairs.

"Alright now Evan, we are going to be a good boy tonight right? Christian's mommy and daddy and brother and sister are coming over." She informs him and I smile.

"O-tay mommy." Evan giggles. "Do you tink dey will like me mommy?"

"Of course they will sweetheart." Their voices fade out and I grab my phone and head out of our room and downstairs to my family.

"Oh Ana it is so nice to meet you! Christian has told us so much about you!" My mother exclaims as Ana joins me in the hallway where my family has just come in from outside. In true Grey fashion, they all arrive on time and at the same time.

"Oh, well I have heard so much about you all as well. I am very happy to meet you, all of you." She smiles nervously and I wrap my arm around her waist. My mother smiles at my gesture and I continue the introductions.

"Ana, this is my mom Grace, my dad Carrick, my sister Mia, My brother Elliot, and my brother-in-law Ethan. Finally, these are my two nieces – Isabelle and Erin, they are Mia's daughters. Isabelle is 5 and Erin is 3. Everyone this is Ana."

Evan runs in and we introduce him to my family and he immediately wants to show my nieces his monkey room and they are just as excited to see it. We then lead the rest of my family into the living room as Ana heads toward the kitchen to check on dinner.

"Christian, she is absolutely adorable." Mia squeals.

"She is pretty great Christian." Ethan chimes in.

"Believe me guys, I know."

Ana quickly rejoins our group on the couches and I grab her hand for support. My family begins to ask her questions about her job and interests and a few questions about her past. In turn, she receives plenty of stories of me as a kid and as a teenager from my sister and brother.

Once dinner is served Ana takes over serving the kids and cutting up their food for them while her own food gets cold. Mia offered to cut her daughter's food when she noticed but Ana insisted on doing it. My mother looked positively smitten with my Ana, as did the rest of my family for the rest of the evening. She charmed them with her kindness, humor, and intelligence. The same way she charmed me.

As we were saying goodbye my mother pulled me aside and whispered into my ear as we both went in for a hug.

"She is meant for you Christian and I am so happy you found her." She kissed my cheek and we rejoined the family conversation.

"You absolutely have to come with us!" Mia exclaimed.

"What does she absolutely have to do?" I ask.

"I invited Ana to come with mom and I to the spa tomorrow afternoon. It would be so fun to have a girl's day!"

"Sure, I mean-that sounds like fun." Ana responded and Mia clapped her hands as much as she could with little Erin in her arms.

I shut the door as the last of my family pulled away and pulled Ana close to me.

"See that wasn't so bad." I joked with her.

"They are so lovely Christian! You have an amazing family." She pulled me in for a heated kiss and then we decided to head upstairs.

I grabbed Evan who was passed out on the living room couch and Ana turned off all the lights and locked the doors. Together as a family we went upstairs for bed.

**Let me know what you think…Please review and keep reading! Thank you to all of you that review my story. I am shocked by how many of you are getting involved in the story! Thank you also to those of you who favorite or follow my story! I love those e-mail notifications!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I do not own any of the fifty shades characters**

APOV:

I woke up with a warmth on the right side of my body. When I glance over, I see Christian laying next to with a peacefully happy look on his face. He is such a gorgeous man and he is mine. That is right ladies, Christian Grey is taken. I gently raise my hand and stroke his cheek without meaning to wake him up at the moment. I just want to sit and ogle him for a while.

So much has changed in my life and it has all happened so fast. However, no matter how fast it was I can't bring myself to regret or second-guess any decision I have made this far. Being here, being with Christian, it is where I am meant to be.

"mmmm-morning baby." Christian wakes with a groggy sleep voice. God, this man, what he does to me.

"Sorry for waking you baby. I was just admiring your beauty."I smirk at him.

"Oh well then, please continue and allow me to do the same." He brings his own hand up to my cheek and strokes it with his thumb. "I love you Ana." He whispers after a few minutes.

I close my eyes at his words and enjoy the warmth that spreads through me with his words. "I love you too Christian, so much." He smiles at me adoringly.

*knock knock*

"mommy?Chwistian?" Evan calls from behind the door. Christian's smile widens and he gets up to open the door after giving me a chaste kiss on the lips.

As soon as he opens the door, Christian swoops down and throws Evan up into the air before catching him on his way back down. Evan laughs uncontrollably. My boys. Christian brings Evan over to me as he gets back into bed.

"Well who do we have here? I don't believe I know this little man in my bed." I joke with Evan.

"Mommy its me!" Evan giggles at me and I can't help but smile.

"Me? I don't know any me's. Do you know any me's Christian?"

"Nope." He laughs right along with us.

"Mommy! It's me, Evan. I'm your little boy!" Evan jumps up in front of me and grabs hold of my shoulders.

"Oh! Evan! I know Evan!" I begin to tickle him and he falls on the bed laughing as Christian joins the tickle fest. His hand slowly creeps over to my side and he starts to tickle me.

"Evan! Get mommy!" Christian shouts and I am soon being clobbered by my two and a half year old and my gorgeous boyfriend. Life is pretty good.

A few minutes later we are all catching our breath on the bed with Evan laying down in between Christian and I. Christian grabs my hand and we hold our hands over Evan's tummy. Christian's stomach growls at the same time as Evan's and we are all thrown into a fit of giggles again as I stand to make breakfast. I make a quick meal of pancakes for my boys (chocolate chip for Evan) and bring it up to them since they have yet to come down.

"I luv you Chwistian." I hear Evan say as I approach the bedroom. I am so shocked and delighted that I nearly dropped the whole tray of food.

"I love you too Buddy." Christian replies as I finally enter the room. He had Evan on his lap in a bear hug. He smiles at me over Evan's head and I beam back at him before setting the food down.

"Look Evan, Mommy brought you pancakes!" Christian informs the adorable little boy in his arms. Evan jumps up and stumbles across the bed to see his favorite breakfast on the tray.

"Yay! Pancakes!"

"Evan why don't you sit down by the pillows next to Christian and we will help you eat so you don't spill in bed." I instruct. His eyes widen.

"I get to eat in bed! Yay!" He shouts and quickly goes back to Christian who situates him next to him.

After our breakfast is eaten I get ready for the spa day that I will be having with Christian's mom and sister. Evan and Christian are having a boy's day with his dad and brothers.

As soon as I slip on my last ballet flat I hear the doorbell ring. Christian and Evan are upstairs playing so I quickly go to answer the door.

"Hey Ana! Aren't you so excited to go to the spa!" Mia squeals as she enters through the door. Christian's mom quickly follows and gives me a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. She is followed by Christian's nieces who both hug my legs before running off to find Evan. Finally the boys enter the house with chips, pizzas, and beer. Oh boy.

We sit around for a few minutes to discuss the schedule for the day and then I say goodbye to my boys before we are on our way to the spa.

"So Ana, what is it like living with my son?" Grace asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Is it weird to say that it feels like we were always supposed to be there? He gets along so well with Evan and Myself. It's pure bliss at the moment." I answer wistfully.

Grace and Mia both look at each other before they start laughing.

"What?" I ask thoroughly confused. However, they can't answer because they are laughing so hard.

"Mommy, why are you laughing? Did someone tell a joke?" Erin asks from her car seat.

"No honey, Ana just said something that was funny to Grandma and me." She finally calms down and answers her daughter.

"Oh Ana, I'm sorry for laughing at you. It's just, we have lived with Christian for a lot longer and trust me, he is no easy person to live with. He's messy, he is a bathroom hog (of course we all know what took him so long), he never shares the remote, and he has awful taste in music." Mia tells me.

"Well, I mean I know it won't always be like this, this perfect. However, I don't mind those things, I mean I did live with a little kid for two and a half years. He can't be that bad." I respond.

"Oh Ana, we have some stories to swap." Grace giggles.

We soon arrive at the spa and we are all separated for different treatments and agree to meet for lunch. I head off to my mud bath (Gross!), Grace heads off for a massage, and Mia and the girls head over to the nail and hair salon.

By the time lunch rolls around I am thoroughly relaxed and sort of hungry. We sit in a booth and I order a sweet tea and a club sandwich. We talk about our treatments and what is next on the agenda. The girls are excited for the group facial session because they will fill just like grown ups.

I take this opportunity to text Christian to see how everything is going.

**Hey baby, how is everything going? LOVE YOU! Ana**

**Everything is going great babe. Evan just went down for his nap. Hope you are having fun! Love you too! Christian**

**I am having a Ana**

I slip my phone back into my robe and we clean up our lunch before heading for our facials.

A few hours later, we are refreshed, relaxed, waxed, and groomed. However, we have all become hungry again so we decide to stop for something for dinner before heading back to the men in our lives. As much fun as I am having with them, I miss my boys.

When we arrive home Grace and Mia quickly leave with their men and Elliot follows closely behind. I was informed that Christian was upstairs with Evan so I quickly travel up the stairs to Evan's room. However, his room is empty. I go over to my room and I find my two favorite men snuggled up together on the bed. Where's my camera when I need it.

**Let me know what you think…Please review and keep reading! Thank you to all of you that review my story. I am shocked by how many of you are getting involved in the story! Thank you also to those of you who favorite or follow my story! I love those e-mail notifications!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I do not own any of the fifty shades characters**

CPOV:

Today had been an incredible day. From my gentle wake-up this morning to getting to spend the day with an incredible little boy. We played in a fort built by myself and Ethan, we watched football and taught Evan how tackle (Ana might not like that so much), and then I gave Evan a bath before snuggling up with him in bed. I didn't mean to fall asleep myself, but that little kid wore me out.

I felt the bed dip beside me and I opened my eyes quickly in surprise. It was my beautiful Ana, looking all the more beautiful and radiant.

"Hey baby. How was the rest of your day?" I move my hand and I realize that Evan is no longer in the bed.

"I took Evan back to his room. It was great. However, I missed my boys." Ana pouted as she began to crawl onto the bed.

I grabbed her hand and she fell gently on top of me. My hand rested on her lower back, while my other gripped the back of her head bringing her in for a passionate kiss. Her tongue was soon asking permission and I was quick to allowing it to invade my mouth. Her hands find their way under my shirt and I bask in the smoothness and warmth of her small hands.

" Christian, please. I'm ready. We're ready." Ana begs. I pull away slightly.

"Shit baby, are you sure?" I hope to god that she is sure. We haven't done anything but kiss since we started dating because I was afraid of pushing her too far. I didn't want to lose this precious gift. However, if she is ready who am I to oppose.

"Yeah baby. I'm positive." She breathes out.

I bring her mouth back to mine and quickly move my hands down her pants and I grab her ass before rolling us over so she is on her back. She groans into my mouth and I just about cum in my pants.

She lifts the bottom of my shirt and I lift away from her just enough so she can remove it and then my lips claim hers again.

"Oh Christian! Touch me!" Ana commands.

"Patience baby, I want to savor this moment. I want to always remember this Ana." I lower my lips and begin to nip the base of her neck while working the buttons on her shirt. Once it is open I begin to massage her breasts and suck her nipple through the lace material of her bra. She quickly pushes her chest forward into my hands.

I reach around and unclasp her bra and remove it and her shirt quickly before returning my mouth to her nipple and my hand to her other breast.

"Christian, please baby." She slowly reaches toward my pants and reaches for the buttons and lowers the dipper. Before I have a chance to realize what she is doing, I feel her warm hand around my erection and I feel like a 15 year old virgin.

"Fuck baby. Don't- let me please you first." It took some effort but I eventually found the strength to remove her hand. She growled at me. My sexy kitten.

I move my mouth to her other nipple and I can feel her body tense beneath me. I lower my hand and unbutton her pants before swiftly pulling them off of her and thrusting my hand inside of her lace panties.

"Ah!" She cries out and bucks her hips forward. I slowly circle her clit and between that and letting my tongue lap up her nipples my girl is about to experience her first orgasm at my hands.

"Oh Christian, I'm gonna-I'm gonna-AH!" She convulses under me and I enjoy the knowledge that I was able to bring her so much pleasure and I was only just beginning.

"Shit Christian, that was amazing." She announces.

"I'm not done with you yet baby. Are you ready?"

She simply nods her head and I climb off the bed to remove my pants and boxers. When I glance back to my bed, I see my baby ogling my goods.

"See something you like?" I taunt as I swivel my hips.

"Oh yeah, definitely." She smiles at me and I climb back on the bed before removing her panties. I glance down at her gorgeous body and I become instantly harder.

"Beautiful girl." I whisper before latching my mouth back onto hers. I return my hand to her pussy and quickly thrust a finger inside her.

She is so tight and warm, I can't wait to be inside her. She moans in pleasure and she quickly wraps her hands around my cock and slowly pumps me up and down.

"Shit baby!" I scream out as we both start pumping each other in sync with each other. I feel myself tensing and I know I am not going to last much longer. "Ana, I need to be inside you!"

I remove my fingers from her warm, wet pussy and she guides me to her heated center. I slowly enter her and she begins to whimper.

"Ana? Are you- I mean-Are you a virgin baby?" I ask bewildered by her reaction. She doesn't answer me but nods her head.

"I'm sorry Christian. I was going to tell you and then we just got caught up and then I was worried that you wouldn't want to do it with me if—" My mouth claims hers and I successfully stop her rambling.

"Baby, it's fine, it is just going to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you my Ana. Are you still sure?" I ask on the verge of jazzing all over her.

"I want this Christian! Please, just be gentle." She whispers.

I kiss her and rub her breasts to distract her as I slowly enter her center again. She begins to tighten her grip around me and I see the tears form in her eyes. My poor Ana. My cock is surrounded by warm tight pussy and I am in heaven but it feels wrong to be so happy when my Ana is in pain.

I reach up and swipe the tears from her cheeks before meeting her eyes to get her approval to continue. After a minute I receive a gentle nod.

"Fuck Ana, so tight! I am not going to last very long baby!" I scream out as I begin to thrust in and out of her. My left hand lowers to her clit and I begin to rub her swiftly so we can cum together.

"Ah! O-Oh Oh my god!" She shouts, "Christian, I am going to-" And with that she comes undone and writhes underneath me and the image allows me to follow close behind spilling my seed inside of my precious angel.

"Thank you baby." Ana whispers after a few minutes of silence.

"Trust me, the pleasure is all mine." I reply back and soon we both find a sated a peaceful sleep.

**Let me know what you think…Please review and keep reading! Thank you to all of you that review my story. I am shocked by how many of you are getting involved in the story! Thank you also to those of you who favorite or follow my story! I love those e-mail notifications!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I do not own any of the fifty shades characters (btw: some of you were confused on how she was still a virgin but she had Evan. If you remember—Evan was not hers. He was her friend Kate's baby but Kate and her husband died in a car accident that left Ana to care for Evan)**

APOV: THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO TIME JUMP

I woke up in the morning feeling sore but unbelievably happy. Last night was the most incredible night I have ever had in my entire life. Christian was so kind and gentle and he just made the experience all the more amazing. I look over at this gorgeous man in all of his naked glory and I can't help the slight blush that crosses my face.

A few minutes later I had the overwhelming need to use the bathroom and when I tried to pull away, Christian's arm tightened around my hip.

"Where are you going baby?" Christian asked groggily.

"I have to go to the bathroom babe. I'll be right back." I gave him a chaste kiss on his lips and walked into the bathroom.

As I washed my hands I glanced up in the mirror. I barely recognized the beaming face staring back at me. I noticed my eyes were brighter and I had somewhat of a glow about me. I was in love and I was so happy.

I quickly went back into the bedroom and snuggled up against my man.

"Mmm baby. How do you feel this morning?" Christian asked with his eyes still closed. I pulled him closer to me and snuggled into his neck.

"Amazing." I could feel his answering smile against the top of my head.

"I love you baby." Christian whispered into my hair.

"I love you too." We stayed there for a while, just him and me in bed, basking in the overwhelming love that surrounded us and created a bubble around the two of us. Life was good. Scratch that! Life was fan-fucking-tastic.

Since our first time, two months ago, Christian and I have had sex at least once a day. Every time with him was more and more amazing and with every intimate moment our love for one another grew leaps and bounds.

He was the most amazing man I have ever met. He treated Evan and I with such kindness and compassion. Evan was even beginning to call him daddy. I remember the first time it happened:

_ right where I could see him through the archway. Christian was working late at the hospital and might not make it home in time for dinner with me and Evan. _

_That had become somewhat of a tradition for the three of us, having a family dinner, and Christian hated whenever he had to miss it because of a late work night. _

_I had just thrown the vegetables into the pot of chicken broth when Evan came into the room. _

_"Mommy"_

_"Yes sweetie?"_

_" Is Chwistian going to eat dinner with us?"_

_"No sweetie, he had to work late, why do you ask baby boy?"_

_"I love Chwistian mommy and I miss-ed him today." Evan pouted and gave me a look that broke my heart. _

_"Why don't we call him baby. See if you can talk to him for a minute ok?" Evan smiled and jumped into the air. "Yay!"_

_I quickly grabbed my phone and called Christian, crossing my fingers in hope that he would answer. Unfortunately he didn't get to answer and all we could do was leave him a message. I handed the phone to Evan._

_"Hi daddy, I called cause I weally miss you and I luv you. K bye daddy." Evan handed the phone back to me and I stood their stunned by the little boy in front of me. _

_An hour after the phone call, Christian burst through the front doors and swept Evan up in his arms and gave him a giant hug. When his eyes met mine I saw tears running down his cheeks and it brought tears to mine. _

_"I love you Evan." Christian told him through his tears._

_"I love you too Daddy." Evan giggled happily now that Christian was home. _

_Christian told me later that night that as soon as he got the message from Evan, he got someone to cover the rest of his shift and he raced home. _

I had just put Evan down for a nap and began to write more chapters of my novel, when I was struck with a sudden sense of nausea. I ran to the toilet just in time and continued to heave up my stomach's content for the next five minutes.

When I finally finished, I wiped the tears from my eyes and went to the medicine cabinet for mouthwash. As I grabbed it, my hand knocked down a little blue box beside it. When I went to pick it up I realized this box was fuller than it should have been. Counting in my head as I washed my mouth out I began to freak out. I couldn't be! Not possible. We have used protection every time. Every-well not that first time. Oh my god!

Grabbing my phone out from my pocket I glanced at the time. Christian would be home in a few hours and Evan still had an hour left in his nap so I called Kate. She agreed to go to the drug store for me and bring it to my house with in the next half hour.

As I waited, I paced. As I paced, I thought. I thought about how Christian would take it. What is going to happen to us?

Sooner than I realized, my doorbell rang and Kate stood in the doorway with Mia and a plastic bag in her hand.

"You should have seen the store clerk's face when I went through the checkout with these and Mia in my arms." She laughed as she handed me the bag.

As soon as the bag entered my hand, I ran upstairs to my bedroom and locked myself in the bathroom. I started emptying the bag and was surprised at how many tests she had purchased. They all had different results too, smiley faces, pink lines, check marks, one line, two lines, pregnant, etc. I decided to do the last one as that one seemed the most straight forward.

After reading the directions and peeing on the little stick I set my timer on my phone and waited. And waited. And waited.

When the timer went off, I held my breath and looked down at the stick that held my future.

**Let me know what you think…Please review and keep reading! Thank you to all of you that review my story. I am shocked by how many of you are getting involved in the story! Thank you also to those of you who favorite or follow my story! I love those e-mail notifications!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I do not own any of the fifty shades characters**

CPOV:

I am driving back home to my family, Ana and Evan, from a 36 hour rotation at the hospital. I am exhausted, I am hungry, and I am severely lacking in the hygiene department. To top it all off, I am coming home three hours later than I was supposed to. Although, none of that matters because in a matter of minutes I will get to hold my Ana in my arms and play with my son.

I can't tell you the feeling that coursed through me when I heard Evan's little voice on the phone calling me Daddy. I was so overwhelmed with love that I just had to rush home and see him, a phone call wouldn't suffice.

Since then, Evan has stuck with calling me daddy and my heart grows with each utterance of the word. Throughout these past few months, we have become our own little family and I can't imagine my life without them in it.

This of course brings me to an idea that has been on my mind for a while now. Actually, let's face it, this thought has been on my mind from the moment I laid eyes on my Ana. I want to marry her. I knew then, and I definitely know now, that Ana was the one for me. We are it for each other. I can't imagine waking up and seeing any other face beside me besides my Ana. The way her hair is slightly messed up from her sleep and from our nightly activities. The way her eyes squint in the morning light and the light smile that plays upon her lips when I wish her good morning.

I went out with Elliot last week and purchased a ring for her and now it resided in my bottom dresser drawer until I can create the perfect moment for her. She deserves the perfect moment.

Of course, I know that I could not ask her if I did not ask her father first. In fact, I went down to see Ray a week before I got the ring. We all went down for a weekend getaway and when Ana went upstairs for the night, I was able to pull Ray aside.

_"May I have a word with you for a moment Ray?" I ask with immense nervousness. What if he thinks we are moving too fast? What if he doesn't think I am good enough? Ok, that was a dumb question. I know I am not good enough for her. _

_"Sure Christian, have a seat." _

_I sit on the arm chair across from the couch, where he is relaxing and watching the baseball game, and look him in the eye. If there is one thing I learned from my father it was to always look another person in the eye when you are talking to them. It shows them that you respectful, serious, and a good listener. _

_"Sir, I am just going to cut right to the chase, I would like to ask for your blessing for me and Ana to marry." _

_He shifts uncomfortably in his seat and then meets my eyes once more. _

_"I appreciate you coming to me son. Before I give you my answer however, I need to tell you what I have observed. Since you came around, my daughter has stopped visiting as much as she used to. She doesn't need me to take care of Evan when she is sick. She doesn't even call as much as she used to. I have you to thank for that. Since she met you Christian, my daughter is more confident and joyful than I have ever seen her. As a father, you never want to see your little girl grow up and move away. You worry. You worry that they will find someone to replace you, but you also worry that they won't. I am glad she has someone that loves her and protects her and takes care of her as much as you do. Now I am not saying that she can't call more, but I believe it or not, I am grateful for you Christian. Yes, you have my blessing, so long as you never ever hurt my little girl." _

_I am stunned by his words and moved by them as well. _

_"Thank you sir. Thank you so much." I shake his hand and then head upstairs toward my future. _

I pull into the driveway and already I have a huge smile on my face in anticipation of what is inside the house. I truly miss them when I am apart from them for any length of time, let along 36 hours. Evan has gotten used to my schedule and we have created our own little routine. Once a month I have to work a 36 hour rotation shift. Whenever I do, I bring a book with me and when it is close to Evan's bed time, I call him and read him a story and I also try to call them both around dinner time and they are able to tell me about their days. When I am just having a long day, Evan calls me to say goodnight and I tell him not to let the bed bugs bite.

Smiling at the memory I enter the house and am immediately alarmed when I hear Ana puking her guts out into the toilet down the hall.

I run down the hall and find her curled up into a ball with her arms wrapped around the toilet. She has tears streaming down her face and her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Baby, what's wrong? What happened?" I ask full of concern. I grab the hand towel and get it wet under the sink with cold water before wiping it across her neck and face.

"I'm fine babe. Really." She shakes me off and cautiously stands up and walks to the sink. I watch her as she rinses out her mouth and takes a few deep breaths before turning back to me. "So how was work Christian? You must be exhausted. I am making dinner. I am making your favorite-"

"Ana, baby, what is going on? Why were you throwing up? Did you eat something bad? Are you catching the flu? Tell me what it is baby so I can take care of you." I grasp her by her hips and pull her toward me. I gently run my hand down her cheek and place soft kisses on her forehead.

"Daddy! You're home! Mommy? Can I show daddy my new shirt now?" Evan pops his little head into the doorway of the bathroom and looks excitedly between Ana and me.

Ana takes a deep breath and nods. Evan squeals and then stands all the way in the doorway, revealing a brand new shirt and a very happy little boy.

I smile at his excitement and look down to read his shirt.

I'm the big brother

At first I don't really get it. Why would he have that shirt? Then Ana starts talking.

"This wasn't how I wanted to tell you but ever since I bought him that shirt an hour ago, he has been dying to show it to you after I told him what it meant. I got a shirt for you too. I was going to make it a big thing and give you your favorite dinner and then after we put Evan to bed, I was going to tell you in our bedroom by giving you a gift that I even wrapped. Here, follow me." She grabs my hand and leads my dazed and confused body up the stairs to our room. In the middle of our bed is a mint green wrapped box. She grabs it and asks me to sit on the bed. After I am seated she goes to hand me the box but then pulls it back before I am able to grab it.

"Christian, I don't know how you are going to feel after you open this box, so I just want you to know how much I love you."

"I love you too baby." I tell her automatically.

She closes her eyes as if she is absorbing my words to give her strength and then hands me the package.

I honestly have no idea what could be in here but I am shaking with anticipation. I quickly rip open the wrapping paper and rip the tape off the sides of the box before I am face-to-face with the content.

Inside the box lies a t-shirt, a soft stuffed animal, a letter, and a pregnancy test. Pregnant!

"Ana..Ana you're…We are...We're going to…A baby!" I practically shout. However, I am far from angry.

I look down at the rest of the gifts and I see my shirt that says I'm the daddy and the stuffed animal that is so soft and cuddly. I finally pick up the letter and begin to read it:

_My dearest Christian, _

_Today I found out that I am going to be having a baby. Our baby. Now, at first, I was so afraid about what you would say or what our families would say. Would they think it was too soon? Would you want that added pressure without actually having to be tied to me or Evan. _

_However, the more I thought about it, the more my love for this baby grew. They were made from love. Our love. Our love is stronger than anything I have ever experienced or witnessed in my whole life. It is beautiful and honest and passionate and all-encompassing. So I can never regret something that was made with such an amazing amount of love between the two of us. I hope you don't either. _

_I love you baby. _

_Love, _

_Ana_

I stare at the note for a few seconds more before I look up at my Ana with tears in her eyes. I quickly place the letter and box on the bed and stand to take her face in my hands.

"I don't regret it. I would never regret this." I place my hand gently on her stomach and then drop to my knees to kiss it gently.

"Hey baby. I'm your daddy and I love you so much already. I bet you are going to be as beautiful as your mother. Do you think your mom would say yes if I asked her to marry me?" I smile as I hear the gasp from Ana.

"Christian!" She whispers as I pull out the ring box from my drawer and kneel on one knee in front of my beautiful Ana.

"Ana, I was waiting for the perfect moment to give this to you because you deserve that perfect moment. I cannot imagine a moment more perfect than this. Will you make me even happier and marry me?"

"YES!" She jumps for me and I gently catch her and take the brunt of the fall. "oops." She giggles.

**Let me know what you think…Please review and keep reading! Thank you to all of you that review my story. I am shocked by how many of you are getting involved in the story! Thank you also to those of you who favorite or follow my story! I love those e-mail notifications!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I do not own any of the fifty shades characters...5 more chapters? **

APOV:

I am engaged to the man of my dreams, I have an amazing son, and another child on the way. I am one very lucky woman.

After I accepted Christian's proposal, our lives became a whirlwind of preparations. We wanted to get married before the baby was born but I didn't really care if I had a baby bump for my wedding so we planned to have the wedding in 4 months and I was due in 5 months.

The morning after the proposal, Christian and I invited both families over for an early lunch so we can announce both things to them. Christian's parents eagerly accepted and my dad mumbled something about 'about time.' Nevertheless, everyone agreed and it was one of the best afternoons I have had in a long time.

_After we hung up the phone I immediately went to the kitchen to start preparing chicken salad and a fresh fruit salad before I had to go get dressed. Christian went upstairs to wake up Evan so we could tell him before anyone else. _

_"Mornin' mommy!" Evan yelled as he entered the kitchen in Christian's arms. I had to giggle at his wild hair and obvious morning personality._

_"Hey baby do you want for breakfast?" I asked him after giving him a peck on his cheek as Christian moved closer to me. _

_"Ummmm…Ceweal! Marshmellow ceweal!" He exclaimed. _

_"Alright Evan. Now can you please stop yelling at mommy and daddy? Remember to use your inside voice." _

_"Sorry Mommy, sorry daddy." Evan whispered loudly. Christian chuckled and placed Evan in his booster seat before getting Evan's cereal. _

_"Thanks babe!" I leaned over and kissed him as passionately as I could with a two and a half year old watching us. Christian smiled and then turned to serve Evan. I guess now is as good a time as any. _

_"Hey Ev. You know how mommy said you were going to be a big brother?" he just nodded his head. _

_"Well I never really told you what that meant. Mommy is going to be having a baby." I had no idea if he was understanding this. I definitely needed some sort of guide book on this. _

_"Cool." He continued to shuffle cereal into his mouth and Christian just started laughing. Well I guess that is it then. _

_"And mommy and I are going to be getting married so I can be your daddy for real. Ok Buddy?" Christian finally got out through his bouts of laughter. _

_"Otay daddy." _

_A few hours later our first guests arrived. Mia, Ethan, and their kids, who quickly run off with Ethan to the playroom. _

_"Ana, how nice to see you again!" Mia announces as she leans into a soft hug with me and then Christian. _

_"You too Mia, and Ethan." _

_Just as we sat down in the living room, the doorbell rang again. I was about to get up but Christian put a hand on my leg and went to answer it himself. _

_"So while I am not complaining, what is the purpose for this impromptu lunch Ana?" Mia stares me down and I am thankful that I decided to remove my engagement ring for the first half of dinner. _

_I was about to come up with answer when Christian entered the room with my dad and his parents. _

_"Hi Daddy!" I squealed as I jumped off the couch, nearly falling down from getting up too fast (Christian nearly had a panic attack), and gave him a tight squeeze before I turned to greet Christian's parents. _

_"I am so glad you all could come!" I announced as I hugged Grace and Carrick. _

_"Well we are just so glad to get the whole family together, of course we are all curious about why we are all gathered here." Grace gives me the once over and then tries to get answers out of me through her stare._

_Elliot is the last to arrive and then as everyone moves into the kitchen to start the brunch, Christian pulls me aside and asks me how I am feeling._

_"I'm fine baby, I swear. Just got up too fast." He holds me closer to him for a minute longer until we join the family to eat. _

_Erin, Isabelle, and Evan all enter the room after a few minutes and Evan comes right over to me and places his hands on my stomach. Well this is awesome!_

_"Evan, baby, what are you doing?" I say as I try to pull his hands off my stomach but he isn't having it._

_"Erin and Isabelle tolds me that babies grow in your tummy. The baby doesn't feel vewy big mommy. Maybe you should gets a new ones so I can play with him." Evan explained. _

_The room fell silent and I held my breath as I stared at the little tattle tale in front of me. _

_Soon I was enveloped in two sets of arms and tears were falling onto my shoulders. _

_"Oh Ana! This is just so amazing! I am so excited! I finally get to be an aunt." Mia exclaimed. _

_"Another grandchild! Thank you so much dear!" Grace choked out. _

_Out of the corner of my eye I saw congratulatory pats on the back and handshakes from all the men toward Christian. He was beaming. _

_"Well since this little guy can't keep his trap shut,"Christian began with a silly smirk toward Evan," I guess you should know that we are going to have a baby and we are getting married."_

_I was only squeezed tighter by the two women beside me and Christian sent me a gentle smile and wink. _

_After all the news was shared, we had a wonderful brunch where we talked about due dates, wedding dates, and everything in-between._

So here we are two months later and I am knee deep in wedding stuff. Mia and Grace have taken over the majority of the wedding planning after I had a small anxiety attack in front of Christian one day. Needless to say, he put his foot down.

Today we were going to another doctor's appointment and we might even get to find out the gender. I was in the bedroom finding a pair of pants that could actually close but coming up short, decided on a loose-fitting dress instead. Christian was downstairs pacing back and forth waiting for me. Suddenly the doorbell rang and I grabbed my shoes before heading downstairs to see who it was.

"Who are you?" Christian asked.

"I'm Anastasia's mother. Where is my daughter?" I froze on the stairs and I could feel the blood pumping rapidly in my chest.

"I am afraid that she doesn't want to see you. Now if you would please leave my property-" Christian demanded but she shoved her way into the entryway. As she did, I noticed a man standing behind her. No! He can't be here.

I tried to run back up the stairs but my mother caught sight of me.

"Anastasia come here and greet me and your step-father." I looked toward her and she looked so much older than I remember and she had a lot more make-up on. It's weird to think that I felt no love toward this woman who gave birth to me. It would absolutely kill me if one of kids felt toward me what I felt toward my own mother. Of course, I would never let what happened to me, happen to them.

I began to breathe rapidly and I had to sit down before I passed out.

"THAT IS IT! BOTH OF YOU-OUT OF MY HOUSE! I HAVE CALLED THE POLICE!" Christian shouted and once both of their heads were turned, I ran up the stairs to our room and closed the door. No. This can't be. Why are they here? Why now? Tears were streaming down my face and I cradled my slight baby bump when I heard a knock on the door.

"Baby, Ana, it's me baby. Open up please." Christian pleaded with a strained voice. "baby if you don't open this door on the count of 5 I am going to have to break it down."

I got up and opened the door for him. He burst through the room and pulled me close to him as I cried harder.

"Shhh. Baby, they are gone. He's gone. I talked to the police and they are going to start a restraining order for both of them. I won't let them hurt you. Ever!" He promised and squeezed me closer to him.

My tears began to subside and Christian pulled back to wipe the remaining tears off with his thumb.

"Now, let's go see our baby." He smiled at me and I nodded my head.

"Alright, Ms. Steele, please lift up your dress and you can put this cloth over your lap to make you more comfortable." The nurse instructed.

Soon the ultrasound technician came in and applied the cold gel that I have become accustomed to. Before I could even blink I heard our baby's heartbeat echoing through the small room. Christian's hand tightened around mine and we smiled at each other before he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Did you guys want to find out what you are having?" She asked. We both nodded.

"Well let's see here. It looks like you guys will be the proud parents of a little…"

Christian's smile has not faded an ounce since we found out what we were having. Neither had mine for that matter. After the drama earlier, this turned out to be one of the best days of our lives.

We quickly went to go pick up Evan from Kate's and told him the news. As soon as we got home he ran upstairs to make the new baby a picture of our family and to pick out which toys he wanted to share. He really was an amazing kid.

Christian pulled me close and we just held each other of a while before he informed me that he had a surprise.

"Don't move." He whispered and placed a kiss on my lips.

Soon the room was filled with beautiful music and my amazing fiancé reappeared in front of me.

"May I have this dance?" He extended his hand and I accepted eagerly. As we swayed back and forth I listened to the lyrics and I could not have picked a better song.

Never alone  
When your hope has been broken  
And the fear is unspoken but true  
You're never alone  
Like a dream in a child  
Or a childish dream in you

I'll do anything that I can do  
To show you my love and comfort you

When you can't seem to find your way home  
And when life gets too hard  
To face on your own  
I will stand as a light through your darkest unknown  
I will walk with you  
So you're never alone

You're never alone  
Like a tear in the ocean  
Or a star on a clear winter night  
You're never alone  
When the courage you needed  
Has been all but defeated in you

I'll do anything that I can do  
To show you my love and comfort you

When you can't seem to find your way home  
And when life gets too hard  
To face on your own  
I will stand as a light through your darkest unknown  
I will walk with you  
So you're never alone  
Never Alone  
Never Alone  
Never Alone

When you can't seem to find your way home  
And when life gets too hard  
To face on your own  
I will stand as a light through your darkest unknown  
I will walk with you  
I will walk with you  
I will walk with you  
So you're never alone

Never Alone- Jesse Bonanno

**Let me know what you think…Please review and keep reading! Thank you to all of you that review my story. I am shocked by how many of you are getting involved in the story! Thank you also to those of you who favorite or follow my story! I love those e-mail notifications!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I do not own any of the fifty shades characters**

CPOV:

A little girl.

I was going to be a daddy to a little girl.

My heart was overflowing with love for my Ana and Evan already that it seemed impossible to love one more thing. None-the-less, here I was at 1 o'clock in the morning smiling brightly at the sonogram, that held a picture of my baby girl, in my hand and tears swimming in my eyes.

I glanced over at my Ana who was snuggled up peacefully under the blankets with a small smile on her face. I am so grateful to this woman who is carrying my child. My heartaches for what she went through earlier that tarnished the memory of this monumental day.

When I had answered the door there was a petite brunette who had way too many wrinkles and definitely way too much makeup on for someone wearing what she was. Next to her was a tall black haired man that was slicked back and you could tell he was younger than her by many years.

Right off the bat I got a bad feeling about both of them and the feeling only worsened when I saw Ana in near hysterics on the stairs. When her mother started talking I realized exactly who it was standing next to her and it made my eyes go red with fury. This is the man that hurt her. My fists clenched tightly at my sides and just when I was about to attack this SOB Ana lowered herself onto the stairs and started hyperventilating. I was not about to let these people cause harm to my Ana or my baby so I quickly threw them out and ran up to find Ana.

The day took a turn for the better when Bella and I found out that we were going to have a beautiful baby girl. I knew she was going to be beautiful, I mean look at her mother.

With dreams of my amazing family, I drifted off to a peaceful sleep…for about 4 hours…

"MOMMY! DADDY! WAKE UP!" Evan yelled while jumping in between Ana and myself on our bed. I groaned loudly and then glanced over at Ana to see if she was awake. Her eyes were closed but she was smiling brightly.

Evan continued to jump until he almost fell on Ana and I had to grab him and attack with tickles before carrying him out, after a few cheek kisses to mommy, to make breakfast together while Ana stayed in bed.

"Daddy, when my sista gonna be here?" Evan asked while stirring the pancake batter.

"In a few months bud. Are you excited?"

" Yeah! I gonna be a good big brudda. I just wish she would get heres alweady." He sighed.

"You don't want her to be here too soon buddy. She needs to grow in Mommy's tummy for a little first so she can be big and healthy." I ruffled his hair as I began to pour the batter onto the griddle.

"Did I grow in mommy's tummy too?" Evan asked in the same tone he asked every other question but I was panicking for a response.

"Baby boy, you grew in your first mommy's tummy and she loved so much and you grew so big and healthy! But you grew bigger right here, in my arms and in my heart baby boy." Ana answered as she wrapped Evan up in a giant hug and carried him over to his chair.

"I wuv you mommy. I wuv you too baby" Evan said to Ana and softly to her stomach.

A few hours later I had just put Evan down for a nap and I found Ana on the couch in the middle of a big pile of wedding magazines.

"I say we just elope babe." I chuckled and plopped down beside her.

"Where did you even get these?" I wondered as I flipped through the pages of the magazine closest to me.

"Kate brought them over while you were up with Evan. She said that we needed to start planning this thing." She huffed as she leaned back.

I reached over and lifted her socked feet into my lap and began to massage them.

"How are my two girls doing?"

"Well, this one here is definitely going to be a little gymnast or ballerina. I am fine though."

I knew we needed to talk about her mom and I guess there was no time like the present.

"We need to get a restraining order on your mom and step-dad. I don't want them coming anywhere near you."

She scrunched up her face in annoyance and then reopened her eyes.

"I just want to know why she is here! I mean how did she even find me?" She asked in frustration.

"I wish I could tell you but your guess is as good as mine. Maybe I can hire someone to dig into her visit. Get us some answers. I just don't want any of you near those two."

"I know. I could handle them on my own but if Evan or this little one ever had to meet her..ugh!"

I dropped her feet and scooted closer to place my hand over her stomach.

"I will always protect you. All of you." I leaned in and kissed her soft lips.

**I am totally mortified that I took this long! I hope me revealing the gender saved it a little? Maybe? I am so sorry guys! I promise to get at least 2 more chapters out this week. **

**Let me know what you think…Please review and keep reading! Thank you to all of you that review my story. I am shocked by how many of you are getting involved in the story! Thank you also to those of you who favorite or follow my story! I love those e-mail notifications!**


End file.
